myhomeaustraliafandomcom-20200214-history
Australian slang
A: Ace! : Excellent! Very good! Aerial pingpong : Australian Rules football Amber fluid : beer Ambo : ambulance, ambulance driver Ankle biter : small child Apples, she'll be : It'll be all right Arvo : afternoon Aussie (pron. Ozzie) : Australian Aussie salute : brushing away flies with the hand Avos : avocados B: B & S : Bachelors' and Spinsters' Ball - a very enjoyable party usually held in rural areas Back of Bourke : a very long way away Bail (somebody) up : to corner somebody physically Bail out : depart, usually angrily Banana bender : a person from Queensland Barbie : barbecue (noun) Barrack : to cheer on (football team etc.) Bastard : term of endearment Bathers : swimming costume Battler : someone working hard and only just making a living Beaut, beauty : great, fantastic Big Smoke : a big city, especially Sydney or Melbourne Big-note oneself : brag, boast Bikkie : biscuit (also "it cost big bikkies" - it was expensive) Billabong : an oxbow lake cut off by a change in the watercourse. Billabongs are usually formed when the course of a creek or river changes, leaving the former branch with a dead end. Billy : teapot. Container for boiling water. Bingle : motor vehicle accident Bities : biting insects Bitzer : mongrel dog (bits of this and bits of that) Bizzo : business ("mind your own bizzo") Black Stump, beyond the : a long way away, the back of nowhere Bloke : man, guy Bloody : very (bloody hard yakka) Bloody oath! : that's certainly true Blow in the bag : have a breathalyser test Blowie : blow fly Bludger : lazy person, layabout, somebody who always relies on other people to do things or lend him things Blue : fight ("he was having a blue with his wife") Blue, make a : make a mistake Bluey : pack, equipment, traffic ticket, redhead Bluey : blue cattle dog (named after its subtle markings) which is an excellent working dog. Everyone's favourite all-Aussie dog. Bluey : heavy wool or felt jacket worn by mining and construction workers. Bluey : bluebottle jellyfish Bodgy : of inferior quality Bog in : commence eating, to attack food with enthusiasm Bog standard : basic, unadorned, without accessories (a bog standard car, telephone etc.) Bogan : person who takes little pride in his appearance, spends his days slacking and drinking beer Bogged : Stuck in mud, deep sand (a vehicle). Boil-over : an unexpected (sporting) result Bondi cigar : see "brown-eyed mullet" Bonzer : great, ripper Boogie board : a hybrid, half-sized surf board Boomer : a large male kangaroo Booze bus : police vehicle used for catching drunk drivers Boozer : a pub Bored shitless : very bored Bottle shop : liquor shop Bottle-o : liquor shop (originally a man with hessian bags going around picking up beer bottles in the 50's and 60's) Bottler : something excellent Bottling, his blood's worth : he's an excellent, helpful bloke. Bounce : a bully Bourke Street, he doesn't know Christmas from : he's a bit slow in the head. (Bourke Street is a brightly lit Melbourne street) Bowl of rice, not my : not my cup of tea; I don't like it Brass razoo, he hasn't got a : he's very poor Brekkie : breakfast Brick shit house, built like a : big strong bloke Brickie : bricklayer Brisvegas : Brisbane, state capital of Queensland Brizzie : Brisbane, state capital of Queensland Brown-eyed mullet : a turd in the sea (where you're swimming!) Brumby : a wild horse Buck's night : stag party, male gathering the night before the wedding Buckley's, Buckley's chance : no chance ("New Zealand stands Buckley's of beating Australia at football") Budgie smugglers : men's bathing costume Bull bar : stout bar fixed to the front of a vehicle to protect it against hitting kangaroos (also roo bar) Bundy : short for Bundaberg, Queensland, and the brand of rum that's made there Bunyip : mythical outback creature Bush : the hinterland, the Outback, anywhere that isn't in town Bush bash : long competitive running or motorcar race through the bush Bush oyster : nasal mucus Bush telly : campfire Bushie : someone who lives in the Bush Bushman's hanky : Emitting nasal mucus by placing one index finger on the outside of the nose (thus blocking one nostril) and blowing. Bushranger : highwayman, outlaw Butcher : small glass of beer in South Australia - From the theory that a butcher could take a quick break from his job, have a drink and be back at work BYO : unlicensed restaurant where you have to 'B'ring 'Y'our 'O'wn grog, also similar party or barbecue